The invention relates to a device for thermally clamping and releasing tools in shrink-fit chucks.
Devices of this kind are known (DE 10025004 A1), in which the cooling device has a special cooling adapter with an insertable, interchangeable insert that is geometrically adapted to the shape of the shrink-fit chuck used; the cooling adapter contains internal cooling conduits through which a fluid coolant, e.g. cooling water, is circulated for cooling purposes. In order to cool the shrink-fit chuck, the cooling adapter with the interchangeable insert adapted to the chuck geometry is slid onto the shrink-fit chuck. The indirect cooling achieved in this way is relatively slow, which has a negative impact on productivity. It is also necessary to store and use a specifically adapted cooling adapter for each shrink-fit chuck geometry, which entails considerable expense.